Missing
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Haunted by there past, her being hunted, a will, and a secert they only knew. Ashely and Robin abused by there mother, seperated, she got moved to La Push, Seth dies, and he finds her agian; but will there be a cost? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Perface

**Preface**

**An: This came to me in a dream. So I hope it's good. I do not own anything.**

It's been three weeks since he died. My one true love Seth Clearwater. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

_I ran as fast as I could away from them. Vampires. They cornered me I screamed, but then Seth and the other wolves came out. Four were killed. Marcus, a vampire, Seth, a werewolf and my one love, Josh another vampire, and Mari a werewolf. I cried._

TOWER

"Happy Birthday, Robin." Everyone said as I heard a knock at the door I got it.

"Miss Monerone?" I asked.

"Yes, Robin." She said. "May I come in?" I nodded.

"Who's this." Beast boy asked.

"She's an old friend of mine." I stated.

"Why did she come here?" Cyborg asked.

"The will, my sister." I said.


	2. Chapter 1 Secrets Are Told

**Chapter 1**

**Secerts Are Told**

"Wait, you have a sister?" Raven asked.

"Yep," I said.

"What happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Well.... It......started when I was two." Robin said.

_A two year old Robin (aka. Dick by his mom.) was sitting in his room alone. That's how it was, his mom came in and started yelling at him for no reason and she hit him. Then she left. _

_A year later, his sister Ashley, was born. There mom was good to them till she was one. They were smarter than they was suppose to be. The rule to live by was stay out of mom's sight till dad got home. _

"You live like that?" Starfire asked crying.

"Yep," Robin said. "It got a lot worse after our dad died."

_Three weeks before he died. _

_Robin and Ashley were in his room, she was crying, her mom threw a glass bottle at her. Then, they heard a familiar sound there dad came home. He came up to Robin's room and hug them. "Robin, I need to talk to you." Their dad said. So a three year old Robin came followed him. "If anything happens to you all you need to PROMISE me that you will find your sister again." Robin nodded._

_Three weeks later, ther dad got in a car accident and died._

"Oh my gosh." Raven said in tears. TEARS!!!!

"Yeah, then it got a lot worse. Then I was eight and Ashley was five, we were adopted into different families. Her parents died. She's been a foster child since. I still need to keep that promise that's the only thing my dad asked of me." Robin said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Miss Monorone asked me.

"Is it okay with you all." I asked they nodded yes. "The answer is yes."

"One last thing," she pulled out her laptop and showed me a video. "She lips sings and puts them on-line."

She started the video.

La Push

"This is the last video I do with you guys." Ashley said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"I'm been sent to a new family." I said.

"That's why where doing Temporary Home." Brady said.

"Duh," Collin said.

"But no matter what, I'm living I'm living in temporary homes." I said.

"So," Quil said. "Let's get started."

I got into my position and started lip singing."

_Little boy six years old_

_A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face _

_"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
_Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

_"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."_

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face."_

_"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."_

I finished this was the last one. I thought this home would be perm ant, but I guess I was wrong.

An: I like review

If I got the song wrong I got them off line.

_  
_


	3. Chapter 2 Renesmee and Ashley BFFs

**I do not Own ANYTHING**

**Chapter 2 **

**Renesmee and Ashley BFFS**

"Wow!" Beast boy yelled, "She's hot."

"Yeah." Cybrog agreed with him.

"Let her know that and she will throw a high heel at you." I said. We had had just finished watching all of her videos they were amazing, she did; Goodbye by Savannah , One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks, One Love by Jordan Pruitt, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and a bunch of others songs.

"Who will throw a high heel?" Kid Flash asked soming on with his girlfriend Jinx.

"Robin's sister Ashley." BB said.

"Ashley Williams?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, back at La Push she hung around weird people. Named, Sam Uley, Paul, Jared, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater, her ex Seth Clearwater, Collin, Brady, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Rosiale, Emmet, and Holly (she joins after BD)." Jinx said.

"She's just a little suspicious about them. Rumors are going around that Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady are werewolves." Kid Flash said, "and this bad vampire was after Ashley."

"What?!" Robin screamed.

Forks at the Cullens

"Well, we know your moving so....." Nessie said, as she open the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed.

"Thanks." Ashley said as they pulled her in.

"Sooooooooo. We got presents for ya." Alice said.

Sam and Emily got her a necklace with a colored bead showing the packs colors. Paul and Rachel got her a photo of everyone in front of the beach. Jared and Kim got her Just Listen by Sarah Dessen her favorite author. Jacob got her a cellphone with all of there numbers in case she missed them or Keria came for me. Embry got her an ankle braclet, Quil and Clarie got her a cd by Kristina Debarge, Leah got her a new wallet, Collin got her a new pair of sneakers, Brady got her a new pair of high heels, Edward got her a new guitar case, Renesmee got her matching best friends necklace, Alice got her a new outfit (green tank top, blue jeans matches new high heels), Bella got her a new Romeo and Juliet book, Jasper got her a camera, Rosiale got her a new makeup kit, Emmet got her a new laptop (replaced the one he broke),and Holly got her a plane ticket to Jump City.

After the party Renesmee took her home and their favorite song Don't Forget To Rember Me by Carrie Underwood was on.

_"18 years had come and gone _  
_For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
"Baby don't forget:_

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
And there's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me"

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right  
Before we hung up I said  
"Hey momma, don't forget:

to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell me-maw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me"

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
Lord, I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
Yeah, I know theres more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me

Don't forget to remember me" We sung.

"Never forget me." Nessie said.

"I will never forget my best friend." I said.

"Oh, yeah, Alice is planning a shopping trip for me and her that next weekend to Jump City." Nessie said.

"That's the weekend I leave!" I yelled.

"Yeah." Nessie said.

Then I got out of her car.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything **

**Chapter 3 **

I put the last of my clothes in my suitcase. My last day here so I went to the beach with my guitar and started playing my favorite song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

"Wow," I heard someone say I turned around and saw Josh, my friend at the last place I lived in.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, is that for someone special?" He asked.

"He died." I said and walked away.

Tower

"She's coming tomorrow." Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good I just now got her room done." Cyborg said.

"I hope she is hot as she looks on line." Beast boy said.

"Yeah, she will throw a high heel at you." I said.

"I wonder what she's like." Jinx said.

"I don't know. Kid Flash said.

"We'll have to wait till morning." I said.


	5. Chapter 4 Seeing Each Other

**Chapter 4**

**Seeing Each Other**

I was listening to my ipod the whole trip the one I kept listening to was _Temporary Life (Ordinary Girl)_by Carly Patterson. While waiting for Robin who she realised was the leader of the Teen Titans. The chorus kept on coming onto her head.

_This is not where I belong  
It's a temporary place where I been in for way to long  
I'm not asking for the world  
I'm just an ordinary girl putting up a fight to get out this temporary life  
(This temporary life) _

'Werid' she tought she only heard that song when she stayed at the McRandals for three years.

So she waited and waited then finally a green dude pop up and said "Your Ashley, right?" She nodded. She followed him. "By the way I'm Beast boy."

"I know." She said mindlessly texting Alice about her shopping trip because they were leaving tommorrow.

"Oh." Beast boy said. "You play guitar?"

"I can play guitar, piano, flute, trumpet, harp, & clarinet." Ashley said.

"Cool, I can play the drums." BB said.

"Cool." Ashley replied.

At the Tower.

"So you must be Ashley?" Starfire said. Ashley nodded.

"Robin said you can play a lot of instruments since you were little." Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"So what instruments do you play?" Raven asked.

"Guitar, piano, flute, trumpet, harp, and clarinet." Ashley said.

"Wow, you must have a lot of time on your hands." This guy said with red hair, "By the way I'm Kid Flash or you can call me Wally.

"Okay, and I just get bored really easily." Ashley said.

_You Should've Said No, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Hello Aro." Ashley said trying to make her voice sound happy. "Ummmmm, Aro, I know I'm the only babysitter Jane can stand, but I can't make it to Italy this weekend." There was a pause. "Yeah, bye."

"Who was that?" Robin asked who just came in the room.

"My boss, Aro Voltrui. He lives in Italy." Ashley said.

"What?" Robin.

"I have to watch his kids like three times a year. I'm the only one that hasn't either gone insane or died." Ashley said.

"Okay." Robin said confused.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, here's your room. I got some instruments in there. I actually guess at them all." Robin said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, Jinx said somethignabout the people you hung out with in La Push. Something about werewolves and vampires." Robin said.

"That's good you know then, even though I live with you all know the Cullens, and the werewolves are still gonna keep and eye out for me." I said.

"Oh, she said also something about and ex." He said.

With tears in my eyes I walked into my room and shut the door on him.

I looked around the walls were lime green with neon pink stripes, there was instruments all of them I played so I just quietly unpack my stuff.

Robin Pov

I walked into the common room. "Hey Jinx, you were right. She did hang out with werewolves and vampires."

"I knew it." Jinx said.

"I wonder how fast they run." Kid Flash said.

"Two hundred- fifty miles per hour." Ashley said.

"Yes, I'm still faster then them." Kid Flash said.

"I wanted to play a song for you all." Ashley said.

"Yeah," we all said.

_Ashley's Pov_

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some just get lucky some times  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Wow." Cyborg said.

"Oh my gosh. Your voice is amazing." BB said.

"It's beautiful." Starfire said.

"Wow, your making actulally making me like music." Rave said.

".................." Jinx said.

".........................." Kid Flash said.

"That;'s the first time he's ever been speechless." Robin said.

"So I'm taking that as I'm good."

Seth's Pov (no he didn't die)

My love, my world. She's gone. I stayed human so everyone would think I'm dead. I'm on my way to Jump City.

**Seth is not dead and I do not own anything!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been three days since I moved here no vampire. It's five in the morning. So I took a shower and looked outside, yes rainy day, Alice will come and see me. So I took a shower and put on a green tank top, matching knit short-sleeve sweater, kapries, and sneakers.

I went to the coming room, turned on the tv and zoned out.

Around seven Jinx woke up and asked me what I was thinking about.

I told her nothing. When everyone woke up we had breakfast and then I her a knock on the door. Cyborg answer it.

"Ummmm Ashley." Cyborg said.

"Yeah." I asked.

"Two over active girls are here to see you." Cyborg said.

I walked over there.

"Hey Ashley." They said.

"Hey Pixie. Hey Nessie." I said.

"Who are they?" Beast boy asked cheeking out Renesmee.

"My two best friends." I said.

"Can we speak two you alone." Alice said.

"Hey, were all superheroes, and Robin is her brother." Kid Flash said.

"Fine, if the Voultri hears about it your furenal." Nessie said.

Seth's Pov

It's a wet day and so I am walking around. What good can a werewolves do if they can't save there imprinted person.

"Hey, who are you." This girl that looked a little like a bee.

"I'm Seth." I said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Bumblee Bee." She said.


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing....... If I did I would not have a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 7**

Seth's Pov

'Uggg...... This...... person.......is........more.......annoying.......than......the........VAMPIRES....... I'm after!!!!' I thought. "You do know your more annoying than a VAMPIRE!" I yelled at her.

"There not real." She said.

"Yeah, they are and I'm a werewolf." I said.

"Ugg. You are so stupid. I know a person that know werewolves. So I'll take you to her." She said.

"Fine." I said. This person is getting on my nerves.

Robin Pov

So I'm listing to Alice's story about the vampire, but to understand she had to tell the whole story, and there is something about _imprinting_ on there.

"What's imprinting?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's take Nessie for example." Alice aka Pixie by Ashley said.

"I'll answer it." Nessie said, "It's when a werewolves find there soul mate." I looked mad, so Ashley has found her soul mate. Great. Alice finished her story.

Beast Boy Pov

'Ah man, Ashley in love, but he died.' I thought.

Cyborg

'That answered my question.' I thought.

Seth's Pov

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

'Wow, she could be related to Paul.' I thought.

So we end up at this weridd shaped building, to me it's werid it's the shape of a T.

"Cyborg," She said. "Let me in."

So this half man half robot came and let us in.

"This lunatic thinks he's a werewolf." She said.

"Let him meet Robin's little sister, she's delt with werewolves and vampires." He said.

'Could she be......No' I thought.

I was wrong.

An: Review and I will thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 8**

Ashley's Pov

So I'm just sitting on the couch wondering who has parol over at La Push and I heard the door open. I see Cyborg, Bee, and someone else..... I don't relize who he is, but then I do.

"Seth." I said with a little bit of happiness in voice.

"Yep it's me." He said.

"Oh my god. It's really you." I said, I run over and give him a hug.

"I'm sorry for what I done." Seth said. "Will you take me back?"

"I think you arleady know the answer to that." I said.

He kisses me right then and there. In front of everyone.... Renesmee, Alice, Cyborg, Bee, Beast boy, Raven, Jinx, Kid Flah who isn't really paying attetion, Starfie, Robin. Wait.... this is not good, my older brother is seeing me getting kisse.... KISSED! He pulls back away.

"I guess you know each other." Bumble Bee said.

"Ummmm........ yeah..... this is Seth Clearwater." I said.

"So this is the guy that was apparently dead!" Robin yells.

**I know it's short. Reviews make me happy.**

**Review or I'll bite you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own NOTHING**

**Chapter 9**

Robin Pov

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"So your just going to take him back again!" I was yelling.

"Robin calm sown." Starfire said.

"Fine." I said calmer. I noticed her hand. "What happen to your hand." I asked.

She started giggling. "You just now noticed this." Ashley asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"It show people most of the time you slap Paul you're gonna get a price." She said.

"Oh," I said now staring at Seth.

"Robin.... I left her because I thought she would do better..... Alice and Edward knew. She took it better than Bella did when Edward left her, but he came back." Seth said.

"Oh... nothing." Ashley said. I glared at her. "Okay, he left, she was in turmoil, she got into extreme sports, she went cliff diving, Alice saw, she told Rosalie, Rosalie told Edward, Jacob and Bella about kissed, he called, Jacob said Bella's dad went to a funeral, Edward thought it was her funeral, he went to the Voultri, she followed him, she saved him. The end."

"Wow." Cyborg said.

"Hello..... Ashley." A voice said.

Her eyes went into shocked.

Ha....I just describe most of New Moon easily. Yeah. Review. Go me!


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 10**

Seth's Pov

That voice I knew so well..... it's haunted me for weeks the voice of that MONSTER, Keria.

Alice was threre in seconds.

"Get everybody out." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Come on we need to get you all out." Alice said.

"Why?" Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, BB, Raven, Kid Flash, and Jinx said at the same time.

"We need to." Ashley said.

"Fine." They said.

"To late." Keria said as she jumped I went into defense mode and turned into a wolf.

Ashley's Pov

Seth turned into a werewolf, she doged his first move then Alice and Nessie joined the fight. I called Jacob.....no answer, Brady......no answer, Collin.....answer.

"What's up?" He said. I put the phone on speaker he got the message. "Will be there soon."

I hope soon enough.

She came at me then it all went black.

Renesmee's Pov

She came at Ashely..... good no blood. That's when I charged at her. I done the most "proper" way to attack a vampire I took her head off as Alice was getting everyone else out.

I turned around and saw Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul, Brady, Embry, Jared, Emmet, dad, Jasper, mom, Carlise, Esme, and Jane come though the windows.

Jane caused Keria pain. Then we attacked.

No ones Pov

After Keria was killed

"Why do you burn them?" Cyborg asked.

"So they won't come back together and seek revenge." Alice said.

"Oh." Cyborg said.

Seth, Robin, and Carsile was around Ashley.

"It's a miracale." Carlise said. "She out cold, but the only thing broken is her hand."

"Will she wake up soon?" Robin asked.

"Give a day or two and she'll be fine." Carsile said.

"Good." Seth said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ashley's Pov

_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air _

_And leave teardrops everywhere _

_You'd think me rude_

_ But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_ That planet Earth turns slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_ Awake when I'm asleep_

_ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_ From ten thousand lightning bugs _

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head _

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_ A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_ That planet Earth turns slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_ 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_ (Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac _

_(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep _

_(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies _

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are _

_If my dreams get real bizarre _

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_ That planet Earth turns slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_ Awake when I'm asleep '_

_Cause everything is never as it seems _

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_ That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_ Awake when I'm asleep_

_ 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep _

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

UGG! Ashely wake UP.  
"Ashley wake up." I hear Robin said. I open my eyes and he hugs me.  
"You've been crying." I teased. The one thing that has never changed about my brother, he will not cry.  
"Yeah." He said, "We've been pretty worried about you."  
"Can I get up?" I said.  
"Yeah," he said as I got up and I leaned on him just like when I'm little and he leads me to the commin room.  
An: The song is Fireflies by Owl City and she hears that right before she wakes up.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey," Ashley weakly said as Robin and her came into the room.

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Ashley." Jane said as she came and hug her.

"Hey Jane." Ashley said.

"So," Leah said. "I guess Seth will have to tell his mom what happened."

"Ug, you know mom will freak out." Seth said.

"Bye." Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Leah, Seth, Sam, Collin, Brady, and the other wolves said as they left.

"Bye." She said as a tear came out.

"It's gonna be okay." Robin said.

**An: The next chapter happens in two years.**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pretty Button PUSH IT! OR I WILL BIT YOU IN YOUR DREAM!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ashley's Pov

"Seth," I said as I walked down the beach on La Push. He had died a week ago so I was in Seattle I came to the furenal.

"Ashley." I heard someone said. I looked around and saw Edward.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Seth's funeral." I said.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, I guess were all not lucky." I said.

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

I saw it Seth as a vampire.

"Ashley, I love you." Seth said.

"If you want to stay with me forever, I could....." He said

"Turn me now." I said as he picked me up and we ran all the way to Alaska are new home.

**An: THE END I LOVE THE ENDING!!!!!**

**I love everyone that reads my stories!**


End file.
